Attempting to carry out interactive dialogue in natural language over structured query languages presents multiple challenges. For example, existing interactive dialogue approaches do not include domain-driven dialogue interpretation, cannot process dialogue with more than few queries over a base query, and cannot handle complex dialogue questions due to a lack of context.